


Snake in a Turtleneck

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is uncut, and Stiles is fascinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake in a Turtleneck

**Author's Note:**

> An anon prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> Blame my best friend for the title.

Stiles and Derek were shedding clothes fast. They were on Derek's bed, and Derek was propped up against the pillows with Stiles in his lap, their mouths connected and tongues dancing. They had pulled off their shirts and were tugging at the front each other's pants. Stiles pulled back so he could see what he was doing, breathing hard as he popped the button and pulled down the fly. Derek let out a breathy noise when Stiles popped his cock out of the hole in his boxers.

Then Stiles just stared.

“What?” Derek asked, having undone Stiles's pants too, but his hands fell away as he looked at Stiles's face.

“You're uncut,” Stiles said, his hands on Derek's thighs. He tilted his head. “I mean, of course you are. It'd just grow back anyway, wouldn't it?” To that, Derek let out a snort of laughter through his nose. “Shut up, I've never seen foreskin before. Up close. Personally. I've seen it on the internet.” 

“You're ridiculous.”

“You knew that before you got into this.” He poked Derek's penis. “I want to play with it.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he shook his head, leaning back. “Go ahead,” he said.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, looking at him, and grinned when Derek nodded.

Derek's dick was an impressive beast, not really any longer than Stiles's, but certainly thicker. It looked like an all together different creature with the foreskin bundled around the head, only showing a little of the tip. Stiles pressed the foreskin down past the deep red head, watching the way in stretched. Then he let it go and it crawled back up to its original position.

Stiles giggled, because he was just that mature, before he poked the slit. “It looks like an anteater.” 

Derek dropped his head back with a sigh of the long suffering.

Stiles was too busy being silly to care. He bunched as much skin as he could at the head of Derek's penis, before he gripped a bit between his thumb and middle finger to gently stretch it up. “Does that hurt?” he asked, looking at Derek's face.

“No,” Derek said with a shake of his head. “Feels kind of nice, actually.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, pulling the skin to each side so it looked kind of like a diamond on a stick. He let the foreskin go and rubbed his finger against the barely revealed head, earning a pleased little growl. “Is it true what they say about masturbating with foreskin doesn't chafe?”

Derek gave him a languid smile. “Why don't you find out?”

Well, if it was for _science._

Stiles wasn't really sure where to grip Derek's cock, like where it would be most beneficial with the foreskin, but he went for just under the head like he did with himself. After one stroke, Derek's stomach did a sexy bunching motion, and Stiles figured it he got it right. It was a fascinating feeling, like rubbing a steel rod through silk. He definitely liked how Derek dropped his head back, his breathing getting heavier and quicker through his parted lips.

God, Derek was sexy, all finely toned skin and muscle. He had dark, peddled nipples that Stiles couldn't help but lean down to lick. Derek's quick intake of air made he smile and drag his teeth gently along that nipple. If he weren't holding himself up with one hand, he might have pinched and plucked at them just to see what sharp noises he could pull out of Derek.

“Good?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek's face as he stroked him. 

“A little tighter,” Derek said as he set his hands on Stiles's thighs and squeezed.

Stiles did as told, and Derek hummed in appreciation. He could feel the texture and veins in Derek's cock now, and his fingers caught more on the bump of his cockhead. He kept a steady, driven rhythm, spurred on by the noises that Derek was making and the subtle movements of his hips like he just couldn't keep still. He put his thumb against the slit, rubbing the droplet of precome he found in a circle.

Biting his lip as he watched Derek's body shiver and give little jerks, Stiles wanted to kiss him, wanted to swallow his little moans. But he couldn't lean over him without hindering his rhythm. So he decided to use his mouth elsewhere. He leaned down, flicking the top of his tongue against the tip of Derek's cock and getting a surprised grunt in return. He swirled his tongue along the head, delighted at his own ability to maintain the movements of his hand.

But then, he'd been doing this to himself since he discovered it felt good, so he was pretty damn good at it and his wrist never tired.

He locked his lips around Derek's cockhead, tonguing his slit and sucking. He could better feel the soft undulations of Derek's hips like this, the way he was controlling his strength and letting Stiles do as he pleased. Stiles adored this about him so much. He took his foreskin in his teeth and gave it a tug.

“Stiles!” Derek cried, and Stiles pulled back just in time to watch him snap into an arch and paint the thick, dark hair running from his navel down with white.

Stiles gently toyed with the foreskin as Derek panted, grinning to himself because he just _made Derek come._ It brought a giddiness to his head as well as made his underwear a little too tight. 

It didn't take long for Derek to sit up and push Stiles unto his back, tugging his pants and underwear down his legs so Stiles was exposed too. He gave Stiles's cock that same consideration, running his finger along the barely there circumcision scar under the head. Then he gripped the base.

“You're going to need some kind of lotion or something for me,” Stiles said, voice a little shaky.

Derek just smirked at him. “I wasn't planning on using my hand,” he said, before he lowered his head.

Oh, well that would definitely work too.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
